White Chocolate And Cherry Blossom
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Masa lalu yang tak terduga. bagaimana nasib pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia? Kim Cherry terungkap! Ternyata dia adalah baca saja di ff ini. Warning: OOC, AU, bertebaran pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH ****© Tite Kubo**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy **

**Pairing :**

**IchiRuki, ByaRuki, HitsuKarin, GgioSoi, HisagiRan**

**Author : **

**Ririn Cross**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC terutama untuk Byakuya dan Karin, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Tittle :**

**::White Chocolate and Cerry Blossom::**

* * *

><p>"Aish.. Nii-chan kemana saja? Kenapa belum sampai juga!" ujar seorang gadis mungil cantik sambil melirik arlojinya. Karin Kurosaki. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya.<p>

"Karin, Ichigo belum meneleponmu juga?" tanya seorang lelaki imut berambut silver dan tampan itu seraya menghampiri Karin.

"Sudah Hitsu-kun, tadi dia bilang kasusnya telah selesai dan hendak kembali.. Tapi, aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Nii-chan di jalan.." Gadis yang akrab disapa Karin itu tampak semakin khawatir.

"Hitsugaya! Karin!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang bersama seorang gadis cukup cantik tetapi penampilannya sangat seksi. Hisagi Shuuhei dan Matsumoto Rangiku.

Pemuda yang bernama Hitsugaya yang sedang bersama Karin itu langsung menyahut, kemudian mendekat. "Iya. Ada apa Hisagi-san?" Karin juga turut mendekat.

Wajah Hisagi dan Rangiku tampak cemas.

"Pengantin wanitanya, menghilang," desis Hisagi lirih pada mereka berdua. Karin langsung tersentak. Hitsugaya sama halnya dengan gadis itu.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, dia hanya meninggalkan sebungkus coklat putih dan beberapa kelopak sakura di ruang rias bersama tiara yang akan ia pakai dengan gaunnya," jawab Rangiku tak kalah cemas.

"Lalu Ichi-nii bagaimana?" tanya Karin. Ia menanyakan tentang keadaan calon mempelai pria, sekaligus kakak kandungnya itu.

"Ichigo sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dia belum tahu soal ini," balas Hisagi.

Karin mendecak. Calon kakak iparnya itu memang sering datang dan pergi tiba-tiba, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau di hari pernikahannya pun, ia akan menghilang juga? ==

Karin melirik arlojinya. Satu jam lagi pengantin harus naik ke altar. Sementara para tamu undangan sudah mulai berdatangan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Karin berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Beritahu Ichi-nii, hanya dia yang tahu dimana Rukia nee-chan berada," jawab Karin yakin.

Hitsugaya, Hisagi, dan Rangiku menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Karin sambil menyipitkan matanya. Hisagi menggeleng dan langsung mengambil ponselnya. Sedangkan Karin, Hitsugaya, dan Rangiku berlari menuju TKP.

**~XXX~**

* * *

><p>"Pria itu menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan!" teriak seorang gadis kurus, kecil namun cantik itu sambil menendang-nendang kerikil.<p>

"Bagaimana bisa ia masih berhubungan dengan Kim Cherry itu!" sentaknya. Ia kelihatan sangat kesal.

"Hhh…." Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas. Ia bukan hanya sebal dengan itu, tetapi sejujurnya ia kesal karena hari ini MU lebih unggul dari Chelsea yang merupakan kesebelasan idola bahkan merupakan bagian hidup dari gadis itu. Chelsea baginya ibarat Super Junior bagi seorang ELF maupun Cho Kyuhyun bagi Sparkyu, dan Byakuya bagi Byakuya Lover.

Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang cantik itu. Ia termenung sendirian di taman yang merupakan tempat kebanggaannya bersama orang yang ia cintai, orang yang akan menikahinya, tak lain adalah Ichigo.

Masalah lebih rumit terjadi diawali dengan, sebungkus coklat putih dan kelopak bunga sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>_FLASHBACK_<strong>

"Rukia-sama, apakah Anda sudah siap untuk dirias?"

"Iya…" jawab gadis itu lesu. Ia masih berpikir tentang match tadi. Hatinya benar-benar galau dengan hasil yang ada. 1 : 0 atas Red Devils bagi The Blues di perempat final, membuatnya sangat sedih.

Kemudian para penata rias itu segera sibuk memoles gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjelma menjadi putri bagi pangerannya di altar tersebut.

"Maaf. Permisi menganggu sebentar," tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang menyela. Rukia mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada paket untuk Ichigo-sama, nona," ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Gadis itu mengernyit dan menerimanya langsung. Ichigo memang sedang ada tugas mendadak, sehingga pagi-pagi ia berpamitan dengannya, tapi pemuda itu berjanji akan menyelesaikan secepatnya. Sejak mereka bertunangan, segala yang Ichigo terima kadang disampaikan melalui Rukia, kalau yang berkepentingan sedang tidak ada di tempat, entah itu sekedar surat, paket, ataupun telegram. Ichigo mempercayakan segalanya pada kekasihnya yang kini akan menjadi istrinya itu. Pelayan tersebut segera pamit mundur setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Rukia mengamati sekali lagi kotak berwarna coklat itu dan terkejut saat mendapati siapa pengirimnya. Kim Cherry. Gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung membukanya.

"Coklat putih dan bunga sakura?" desisnya. Kemudian terdapat sebuah pesan di dalamnya.

_Aku masih belum dapat menerima semua ini. Datanglah satu jam sebelum pernikahanmu untuk membuktikan siapa yang pantas. Kita bertemu di Ugendou Park. _

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

><p>Selama ini Ichigo terus memuji-muji Kim Cherry. Kim Cherry itu siapa? Rukia bahkan tidak tahu itu. Walau sekedar nama, Kim Cherry selama ini memang digosipkan dekat dengan Ichigo dikantornya.<p>

Saat ia berusaha bertanya kepada Ichigo, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu padanya?"

Setelah itu Rukia hanya bisa cemberut dan medengus kesal. Lalu Ichigo akan mengelus lembut kepalanya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu berkata, "Percayalah padaku."

Rukia tidak tahu mengenai lingkungan kerja Ichigo karena ia bekerja sebagai detektif yang cara kerjanya pun kadang sembunyi-sembunyi. Tetapi Rukia tahu apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda itu sangat gigih dalam bekerja dan mencintai pekerjaannya. Oleh karena itu, ia turut mendukungnya.

Tetapi, Kim Cherry masih saja menjadi bayang-bayang dalam hubungan mereka, dan sekarang saatnya bagi Rukia untuk mengetahui siapa Kim Cherry itu sebenarnya.

"Rukia-chan…"

Rukia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

**~XXX~**

* * *

><p>"Rukia menghilang?" desis Ichigo sambil mengenggam erat ponselnya. "Iya, aku hampir tiba disana," jawabnya kemudian langsung menutup sambungan. Ia sudah tak fokus lagi dengan jalanan di depannya sehingga ia memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya.<p>

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu memukul setir mobil. "Ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanyanya sedih.

Ini hari bahagia mereka, dan Ichigo sudah cukup lama menantikan saat ini. Butuh perjuangan untuk sampai ke jenjang ini. Bahkan ia sampai harus merelakan segalanya demi gadis itu.

Pemuda tampan itu menghidupkan mobilnya kembali setelah agak tenang. Ia segera menginjak gas mobilnya, memacunya menuju tempat pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung di sambut oleh Hisagi.

"Sejak kapan dia hilang?" tanya Ichigo frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi gaun, tiara, bahkan sepatu pernikahannya pun kini masih tergeletak manis di ruangan itu," jelas Hisagi.

Keduanya berjalan cepat menuju ruang rias pengantin wanita. Disana sudah berdiri Karin, Hitsugaya, dan Rangiku yang sedang memandang selembar kertas. Ketiganya langsung terfokus pada Ichigo saat pemuda itu masuk.

"Nii-san, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Karin.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo singkat kemudian melirik kertas yang sedang Karin pegang. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Karin langsung menyerahkan surat itu. Ichigo membacanya kemudian meremasnya kuat. "Sial! Ini tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang ia kesana!" desis pemuda itu.

"Ini, kurasa juga satu paket dengan surat itu," ujar Rangiku sambil menyerahkan sebungkus coklat putih. Ichigo semakin terkejut. "Ia serius," ujarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, dan Hisagi hanya menatap kepergian Ichigo dengan penuh kebingungan, tetapi Karin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu perasaan sahabatnya, Rukia Kuchiki sedang dalam dilema.

**~XXX~**

* * *

><p>"Byakuya Nii-sama?" tanyanya setelah tahu siapa sosok pemuda tinggi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia merupakan rekan kerja Ichigo.<p>

"Kau.. Kenapa disini?" tanya Byakuya tampak terkejut.

"Ah.. Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Memastikan apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya menikah hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'menikah'.

"Aku masih belum bisa tenang kalau belum mengetahui siapa Kim Cherry itu," jawab Rukia.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan hal itu?" tanya Byakuya seraya mendekati Rukia.

"Selama ini aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena aku yakin tidak akan apa-apa, tapi untuk sekarang aku tak bisa. Mungkin pernikahan ini terancam akan batal," desis Rukia miris. Byakuya tampak terkejut.

"Dengan mudah kau menyerah? Itu bukan dirimu.." balas pemuda itu kemudian memandang ke langit.

"Tapi Nii-sama…"

"Menikahlah denganku," ujar Byakuya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Rukia.

"A..apa maksudmu!" tanya Rukia. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Byakuya katakan. "Kau bercanda kan?" tanyanya tak yakin. Byakuya tidak suka bercanda, tapi Rukia, adik sepupunya ini masih tidak percaya.

Byakuya menatap Rukia dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja…" Pemuda itu sengaja memotong kalimatnya. "Aku serius," ujarnya kemudian dengan sorot tajam.

"Kau gila Nii-sama! Aku ini adik sepupumu! Dan aku kekasih rekanmu!" teriak Rukia sambil berdiri.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" tegas Byakuya.

"Tidak mungkin itu cinta!" balas Rukia sengit. Selama ini ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata kakak sepupunya yang ia hormati bersikap seperti ini.

Byakuya menatap Rukia dingin. Pandangannya langsung berubah, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Rukia yang merasa ngeri melihat pandangan itu. Gadis itu segera mundur. Taman ini cukup sepi jadi tak ada yang mendengar keributan diantara mereka.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Byakuya retoris, dan ia terus mencoba mendekati Rukia. Rukia bergetar, ia ketakutan.

**_To be continue_**

* * *

><p><strong>Siapa Kim Cherry itu dan kelanjutan pernikahan IchiRuki di part selanjutnya akan terungkap..<strong>

**Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai! Rencana hanya ada 2 chapter…**

**Jeongmal ghamsahamnida buat all yang udah baca FF ini… Reader-tachi maupun senpat-tachi ^^**

**FF ini pernah saya buat versi Super Juniornya…**

**Untuk terakhir kalinya saya mohon.. RnR please…**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^ *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH ****© Tite Kubo**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy **

**Pairing :**

**IchiRuki, ByaRuki**

**Author : **

**Ririn Cross**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC terutama untuk Byakuya dan Karin, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Tittle :**

**::White Chocolate and Cerry Blosom Chapter 2 –END-::**

**Story Begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>~XXX~<strong>

"Aku sudah berusaha menjauhkanmu dari Ichigo! Dan masalah Kim Cherry itu! Kenapa kau masih tetap saja mencintainya!" desis Byakuya tajam. Rukia tiba-tiba terbuka pikirannya. "Jadi, kau yang selama ini menganggu hubunganku dengan Ichigo!" teriaknya tajam.

Byakuya tertawa. "Kau kira siapa lagi?"

Selama ini yang menceritakan keadaan Ichigo di kantornya juga Byakuya, termasuk tentang Kim Cherry itu Byakuya juga yang menceritakannya. "Kau brengsek!" teriak Rukia. Ia tak habis pikir, Ichigo begitu menyayangi dan menghormati rekannya itu tapi beginikah balasan dari Byakuya padanya.

Rukia hendak lari tapi ia malah terjatuh. Byakuya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati dan memeluknya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar isakan dari pemuda itu. Rukia mematung. Isakan itu walau ditahan semakin terdengar. Rukia jadi merasa kalau pemuda yang kini memeluknya itu tampak lemah, berbeda dengan Byakuya Kuchiki yang kuat selama ini. "Aku merindukanmu…" desis Byakuya lirih.

"Nii-sama.. Katakanlah, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Byakuya tak menjawab. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia. Ia mencengkeram erat pundak gadis itu. Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan menarik Byakuya menjauh dari Rukia. Byakuya memberontak, dan saat itulah Ichigo mendaratkan tinjunya tepat pada pipi kanan Byakuya. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Byakuya Kuchiki! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan dekati Rukia dengan dirimu yang seperti itu!" sentaknya penuh emosi. Byakuya hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mengelap darah yang merembes dari ujung bibirnya. "Aku tak percaya kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu lagi!" desis Ichigo kemudian.

Byakuya hanya tertawa. Ia sudah seperti orang tak normal. Rukia menatap aneh pada kejadian itu.

"Rukia.. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo cemas sambil memberikan uluran tangan padanya.

Rukia ragu sejenak, kemudian ia menyambut tangan Ichigo. "Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau penganggu Ichigo!" ujar Byakuya kemudian mencoba berdiri. Ia mendecih kemudian menatap pada pasangan di depannya itu. "Aku akan merebutnya!" Byakuya kemudian berlari dan mengarahkan pukulan pada Ichigo. Rukia yang berdiri di samping Ichigo menatap ngeri padanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ichigo hanya tenang di tempat. Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian dengan sigap menangkis pukulan Byakuya. Kemudian dengan sekali sentak ia memukul punggung belakang rekannya itu sehingga dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ichi…" Panggil Rukia saat melihat Ichigo sedang memeriksa Byakuya.

"Dia pingsan," jawab Ichigo khawatir. "Aku memukulnya terlalu keras," ujarnya sedih.

Rukia terdiam. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Kemudian menatap calon istrinya itu.

"Kau mau mulai darimana?" tanyanya misterius.

"Kim Cherry?"

Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Ia menatap Rukia kemudian menatap Byakuya. "Kim Cherry itu dia," desisnya.

"Eh?" Rukia nampak terkejut. "Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Byakuya Kuchiki itu Kim Cherry," jelas Ichigo kemudian berusaha memapah sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kita kembali ke mobil," ujarnya.

"Tunggu, jelaskan dulu apa maksudnya?" Tetapi Ichigo sudah terlanjur berjalan ke mobilnya. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" pekik Rukia sebal, tetapi Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan segera berlalu.

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu kalau begini!" Rukia cemberut. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak kemudian meletakkan (?) Byakuya di kursi belakang.

Ia lalu berbalik menatap pasangannya itu. "Kau serius dengan itu dear?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Rukia. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat. Rukia gelagapan dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"I..iya..," ujarnya ketakutan. "Ichigo, kau dekat sekali," serunya takut.

Ichigo justru semakin mendekat. Ia langsung memeluk Rukia. "Aku akan ceritakan semua setelah pernikahan kita nanti. Oke?" Rukia mengangguk pasrah.

**~XXX~**

* * *

><p><strong>15 Menit Sebelum Pernikahan<strong>

"Karin nee-chan!" panggil sebuah suara pada sosok gadis cantik yang sedang cemas memikirkan banyak hal itu. Pandangan Karin langsung berubah setelah mendengar suara itu. Hitsugaya yang juga sedang duduk di dekatnya nampak terkejut juga.

"Yuzu!" gadis itu langsung menghambur ke tempat adiknya itu. "Yuzu! Kenapa keadaanmu berantakan sekali?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tadi aku sedikit mengalami kecelakaan di jalan," jawab Yuzu sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat khawatir, Karin, kakaknya itu.

"Kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Karin semakin cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

"Benar?" Karin seperti tak yakin karena ia benar-benar khawatir. Tapi Yuzu tersenyum cerah seolah memang tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya nee-chan. Apa kau tak percaya dengan adikmu yang sehat ini?" ujar Yuzu. Karin hanya tersenyum. Ia memang melihat semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu kemudian.

"Pernikahannya belum mulai. Dan sebaiknya kau cepatlah ganti baju. Gaunmu ada di dalam ruang ganti," ujar Karin sambil mengarahkan Yuzu.

"Iya.." Yuzu mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke ruang ganti.

"Karin, bagaimana dengan pengantinnya?" tanya Soifon, sahabat Karin. Ia datang dengan kekasihnya, Ggio Vega. Mereka juga bersama Urahara dan Yoruichi.

Hal yang Karin takutkan akhirnya ditanya juga. Karin bingung harus menjawab apa. Ketika itu Hitsugaya tiba-tiba datang.

"Soi-chan? Kau sudah datang? Mana Yuzu?" tanyanya khawatir pada Soifon.

"Dia sedang ganti baju Hitsu-kun," jelas Karin mengalihkan topik. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian mengobrol sejenak. Tetapi Karin terlihat gelisah dan tak fokus dengan obrolan itu sehingga tak memperhatikan, ia melihat jam terus menerus. 10 menit lagi upacara pernikahan akan dimulai, tapi pengantin pria dan wanitanya belum terlihat sama sekali.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoruichi cemas ketika melihat Karin begitu gelisah.

"Ah..itu tidak apa-apa," elaknya.

"10 menit lagi ya… Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat pengantinnya," desah Soifon. Ggio kemudian menatap nakal pada kekasihnya itu. "Sebenarnya kau ingin berada di altar itu kan?" Wajah Soifon langsung memanas. "Apaan sih!" Ia langsung menjitak kepala Ggio.

Ggio hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Kau masih saja ganas Soi-chan!"

"Weee! Biarin!" Kemudian terjadilah perdebetan diantara dua pasangan yang unik itu.

Sementara itu Hitsugaya dan Karin, hanya bisa mematung. Berharap mereka tidak mengetahui insiden sesungguhnya yang terjadi di hari pernikahan sahabat mereka itu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa pucat begitu?" tanya Urahara yang merasa ada sesuatu.

Karin dan Hitsugaya, serta Hisagi dan Rangiku berjanji, tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Jika diketahui lebih banyak orang, maka pernikahan ini bisa kacau, bahkan yang lebih buruk adalah pernikahan ini terancam batal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." elak Hitsugaya. Tepat pada saat mereka mulai terpancing, datanglah mobil Ichigo. Karin segera menghambur ke depan diikuti Hitsugaya. Soifon, Ggio, Urahara, dan Yoruichi hanya bisa memandang mereka tak mengerti.

Rangiku sepupu Rukia yang tadi sedang menenangkan paman dan bibinya langsung mengikuti mereka, disusul oleh Hisagi kekasihnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin saat melihat di dalam mobil Ichigo masih ada Byakuya yang pingsan. "Panjang ceritanya," jawab Ichigo. "Tolong, bawa Rukia ke ruang ganti segera," pintanya. Karin mengangguk walau tak mengerti.

"Rukia? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rangiku saat melihat Rukia keluar dari sisi lain mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa Rangiku.." jawab Rukia. Kemudian Karin dan Rangiku segera menarik Rukia pergi ke ruang rias.

"Ya! Jangan tarik-tarik aku," rutuknya. Ia masih saja memberontak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Masalah lagi?" tanya Hisagi sambil menilik Byakuya masih di dalam jok belakang.

"Begitulah," balas Ichigo sambil mendesah. Hisagi hanya tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu Ichigo. Mereka adalah sahabat dekat, jadi Hisagi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Baiklah, segeralah ke ruang ganti, biar aku yang urus dia," balas Hisagi. Ichigo mengangguk. Dia dan Hitsugaya kemudian langsung meluncur ke ruang ganti pengantin pria.

Sedangkan Hisagi mendecak sejenak. "Byakuya, Byakuya. Seharusnya tadi aku rantai dia saja ya?" ==

PLETAK

Sesuatu yang keras mendarat telak di kepala Hisagi. Jitakan Byakuya.

"Ya! Kau sudah sadar ternyata!" tanya Hisagi tak percaya. Byakuya tersenyum kemudian membuka matanya. "Sudah sejak tadi!"

"Terus kenapa kau berpura-pura?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Kadang aku ini menyusahkan?" ujar Byakuya sambil menerawang.

"Iya.. Aku tahu kau menyusahkan. Bahkan sampai saat pernikahan sahabatmu dengan sepupumu kau juga tetap membuat susah!" balas Hisagi sadis. Byakuya malah terkekeh.

"Tak akan lagi. Aku sadar, aku sudah tak ada harapan. Aku harus terima ini," ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Lupakan dia. Rukia itu bukan Hisana, Rukia itu juga sepupumu!" tegas Hisagi. Byakuya menerawang sejenak. "Kadang.. Aku menganggapnya seperti Hisana.. Aish.. Mereka sangat mirip. Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini," desis Byakuya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau memang kadang berubah gila." ==

Byakuya menjitak Hisagi lagi. Kemudian ia segera turun dari mobil itu. "Ya! Sekarang aku harus dapat menerimanya. Ayo kita ke acara itu," ajaknya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hisagi ragu.

"Tentu saja! Tidak sopan kalau tak hadir dalam upacara yang penting baginya ini," balas Byakuya kemudian malah menyeret Hisagi.

'Hisana.. Maafkan aku. Aku sadar, aku akan mulai menerima semua ini. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau bidadariku,' ujar Byakuya dalam hati.

Tepat saat mereka sampai disana. Rukia dan Ichigo telah berdiri di altar dan mendapatkan pemberkatan. Mereka kemudian bertukar cincin lalu berciuman. Byakuya yang melihatnya kemudian bertepuk tangan lalu berseru, "Ichigo! Cepat berikan aku keponakan!"

Buket bunga Ichigo langsung terlempar ke kepala Byakuya. "Kau juga harus cepat menikah," balasnya sengit. Byakuya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum sekilas.

**~XXX~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Pengantin<strong>

"Sekarang, jelaskan mengenai Kim Cherry itu," ujar Rukia sambil duduk di kasurnya. Ia masih belum berbenah. Masih menggunakan gaun resepsinya tadi.

"Ya! Kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengendorkan dasinya. Rukia menggeleng. "Jelaskan dulu.. Sekarang!" ujarnya sambil cemberut. Ichigo langsung duduk di sebelah gadis yang kini jadi istrinya itu.

"Aku akan jelaskan kalau kau sudah mandi," ujar Ichigo kemudian menyentil pelan dahi istrinya itu. Rukia menggerutu sejenak tetapi kemudian bergegas beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Rukia dan Ichigo selesai berbenah….

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang ceritakanlah," ucap Rukia sambil duduk manis di kasurnya dengan piyama motif Chelsea.

"Byakuya Kuchiki memang dikenal sebagai Kim Cherry di kantor kami, karena dia selalu membawakan buah cerry dan bunga sakura saat musim semi untuk kekasihnya, Hisana," jelas Ichigo sambil duduk menjejeri Rukia.

"Eh? Kekasih? Bukankah kekasih Byakuya Nii-sama sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu?" tanya Rukia. Setahu dia begitu.

"Iya.. Dia meninggal dua tahun lalu," ujar Ichigo sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Ia mendesah sejenak. "Ada yang perlu kau tahu Rukia. Hisana itu mirip denganmu," jelas Ichigo lirih sambil mengusap pelan rambut Rukia.

"Nani? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rukia tak percaya. Selama ini dia memang belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa dari kekaasih Byakuya. Dia hanya mendengar dari ceritanya saja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku saja kaget saat mengetahuinya pertama kali," ujar Ichigo sambil bertopang dagu.

Pikiran Rukia menewarang. Byakuya memang sering bersikap aneh. Kadang Byakuya juga memanggilnya dengan nama Hisana. Tetapi saat ia tanya mengapa, ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia sedang merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Rukia kemudian menatap suaminya. "Kurasa, Byakuya Nii-sama memang agak aneh," jawabnya dengan muka polos.

"Lebih aneh lagi kalau sudah menyangkut dirimu! Dia bisa gelap mata," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus pelan rambut istrinya itu. "Dia sempat ingin merebutmu dariku, tapi aku berhasil menghentikannya," desis Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membulat. Ia tak percaya dengan hal ini. "Benarkah itu?"

"Kapan aku pernah bohong?"

"Sering," jawab Rukia dengan innocentnya. Ichigo langsung mengecup pelan bibir Rukia. "Itu hukuman bagimu karena berani denganku," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum menyeringai lalu menyentil hidung Rukia.

Muka Rukia langsung memerah. "Ya! Kau tidak sopan!" Rukia langsung memukul pelan bahu Ichigo. Ichigo menjatuhkan gadis itu ke kasur. "Nyonya Kurosaki, kau itu sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Aishiteru," ujar Ichigo sambil menatap mata Rukia. Rukia terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Aishiteru mo~" balasnya. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan. Lama kelamaan wajah mereka semakin dekat. Saat Ichigo hendak mencium Rukia lagi, tiba-tiba gadis itu bangkit sehingga jidat mereka saling berbenturan.

"Auwww…" rintih mereka bersamaan.

"Ya! Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sembari mengelus jidatnya.

"Aku lupa… Aku harus mendownload video match Chelsea kemarin!"

"Mwo? Lalu malam pertama kita bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo yang tampak terkejut itu.

"Nanti saja, takutnya nanti dihapus oleh Youtube T,T" jawab gadis itu. Ia langsung bangkit dan bergegas membuka komputernya, ia melupakan rasa sakitnya saat terbentur tadi.

Ichigo hanya bisa speechless di tempat.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai :)<strong>

**Arigatou gozaimashita buat all yang udah baca FF ini… Reader-tachi maupun senpat-tachi ^^**

**FF ini pernah saya buat versi Super Juniornya…**

**Untuk terakhir kalinya saya mohon.. RnR please…**

**Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya ^^**


End file.
